May I?
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: It was an innocent request. His intentions were pure. All it took was one little thing for the other to agree. EnglandXCanada


First Hetalia story, please don't kill me if I got either character wrong. I did try. Anyways. Here's some sweet, innocent romance for you. Written for ChloeBee901 as a gift. Please, enjoy and review. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

"I… w-want to… hold your hand," Matthew spoke up timidly, reaching for Arthur's hand. The Brit cocked an eyebrow watching the Canadian with unreadable emerald eyes.

"Whatever for?" he questioned. A faint pink dusted Matthew's cheek as he pulled his hand back to adjust his glasses. The single curl that always seemed to misbehave bounced at the movement. He swallowed to rid his throat of a horrid lump growing. His eyes were wide and pleading as they locked with the emerald ones of his lover and, as always, he was lost. He struggled to surface from the depths the emeralds offered, pools of everything that made Arthur… Arthur.

"Th-that's what c-couples _do_," he answered shyly. A smile tugged at Arthur's mouth while he feigned annoyance. He watched sadness flicker across the shining blue eyes of the Canadian as he cleared his throat. "I thought… we could… show that we're t-together. S-something s-small even…"

"Matthew…" Arthur started, a sense of regret washing over him. The Canadian rushed to his feet so quickly he nearly knocked over his chair. With fumbling hands he steadied it and the blush deepened a few shades. Arthur stood as well, gently resting a hand on Matthew's shoulder. His fingers found the Canadian's jaw, sliding over the pale skin until they rested on the warm pinker flesh of the younger's lips. "Don't go…"

"I-I c-can't…" Matthew whispered so quietly Arthur had to lean forward to hear him. Slowly Matthew moved forward, for once taking charge. His eyes stayed on Arthur's, and he stopped a hair's width from the lips he simply wanted to claim without another thought. Arthur's eyes began to droop closed, a dreamy expression swimming through the emerald orbs. "M-may I?" Their lips came _so_ close to touching as the younger spoke. In reply, Arthur's eyes closed and his expression became one of hopeful anticipation.

Without hesitation Matthew closed the remaining distance so their lips met gently. The feel of Arthur's mouth against his made the Canadian's eyes close, gently pulling the older flush against him. It was soft and sweet, like a summer morning without a cloud in the sky to tarnish it. It was… innocent, like the first, and yet something was dancing within it like a flame. It was everything they needed and looked forward to. While Arthur was busy elsewhere and unable to see Matthew, at least they had these special and honest kisses. It was something they could both cling to, the hope that drove them on that proved this could _work_. It had to.

Arthur was the first to break away. Matthew's eyes fluttered open so he could catch the expression that he cherished the most. The way Arthur's eyes stayed almost completely closed but if you looked closely you could see the faint glitter of green gems hidden behind the lids. The delightful blush that was carefully painted across the pale cheeks of the older man. The upward curl his mouth at the corners; the beginning of a smile known only to those lost to love. His face was open in that brief moment; the look was one that whispered of love that belonged only to the Canadian. He looked… so young. It was sweet and touching, gone in an instant if someone who wasn't Matthew spoke to him.

Finally, Arthur's radiant eyes opened again to catch Matthew's and the wisdom returned that made him seem aged. It was as if he was an old grandfather trapped in the body of a young man. He stroked the Canadian's cheek with a touch that seemed to be a ghost's for how light it was. He kissed his lover's forehead and offered a hand. Matthew's sapphire eyes widened and brightened as joy spread through him. His hand fit neatly in Arthur's. He was giddy. Completely and utterly helpless to the love he felt for Arthur. And he could see in Arthur's eyes that it was returned.

"We should get moving," the Brit said smoothly. "Alfred is likely waiting for us."

"I thought you… h-hated him."

"I don't _hate_ him," Arthur corrected lightly. "I just… _greatly dislike_ him. But he's your bother… Come now. No more questions."

Together, they were complete. Anyone could see it as the two walked down the street, hand in hand. It was all either man could possibly want. It was _perfect._


End file.
